The Vending Machine of Fate
by Guardian Halinski
Summary: When Derek helped Stiles get his hand out of a vending machine, they both felt a spark, but will the fire grow or will it be extinguished by Derek's cold past?
1. The Oddest Interview

**Hello! This is my first ever Sterek fanfiction. Sorry for any weird spelling errors. I use Australian English so may be times where there's different spelling to America. Enjoy and no hate please!**

This had to be the biggest and most important day of Stiles' short life thus far. His first ever job interview. The interview that shaped his future. The Hale Daily Beacon Hills Newspaper. One of the biggest newspaper companies in America. All of his college studies could not prepare him for this. Stiles studied to be a journalist. With all his hard studying came great scores, the best of his class! He had captured the attention of the Hale's. A nice sounding lady by the name of Cora Hale had called him and offered Stiles an interview. Today was the day.

Walking into the huge building, he was greeted by a beautiful looking, strawberry blonde haired girl. If he was straight, Stiles was sure he would consider the girl hot. He had announced he was gay in high school. His family and friends all the same thing. "We know Stiles." They treated Stiles the exact same way as they had before so.

Looking around to see all the people formally dressed, Stiles immediately felt underdressed. He was sure his batman shirt, big glasses, khaki pants and vans were going to make him stand out. Not in the good way either.

He then turned to the strawberry blonde girl looking at him expectantly. Her name tag read 'Lydia'.

"Umm, hi. I'm Stiles...Stilinski. The double s's," Lydia looked at Stiles, eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry. I came to see Mr. Hale for my job interview." Stiles wanted to hide somewhere and never come back out forever. He was sure would definitely hear about this and would back out of Stiles' job interview. Lydia just looked at him wide eyed.

"Sure, I'll let him know. Take a seat over there."

Stiles gave Lydia a sweet wave goodbye and tried to get out of there as fast as he could. The only thing that could calm him down at this exact minute would be a mars bar. He walked around the endless hallways looking for a vending machine. Stiles finally found one. It looked like a gift sent from God himself.

Stiles fist pumped the air and then slowly looked around making sure no one saw that. Number 11 in the machine was plain pleasure. A mars bar for the price of $3.40.

"Jackpot!" Stiles sung to himself. He punched the number into the number pad. With a loud noise, the mars bar slowly moved forward only to stop before it dropped.

"No! No! No!" This was not a good start to this day for Stiles. He started shaking the machine hoping the mars bar would fall. No such luck. Maybe he could ask around the building full of people and see if anyone could retrieve it. Stiles was now set on having this mars bar.

Stiles then thought of a grand idea. The bar was not up to high. Surely he could reach in and grab it. Getting down on his knees, he quickly looked around once more making sure no one was around. He put his hand through the collection drop and swept his hand along the bottom of the bar. Stiles was now confident in his ability to get this godly treat.

With a loud thump, he heard the mars bar drop. Stiles let out an excited squeak. His confidence flew through the roof. He was going to get this job, get paid a bucket load of money, marry his true love and a own a nice house with an olympic pool. That was until he realised he had a small problem.

Stiles' hand was stuck in the machine. Yes, he knew that it had gotten there, he must be able to get it back. It seemed like Stiles had gotten himself into an awkward situation. This couldn't be happening right now! Not on this day, in this building. He imagined the surprise when called his name only to realise he wasn't there. There went Stiles' chance and everything he worked towards.

A sound of feet walking towards him threw him out of his thoughts. He turned his head as far as he could only to see the most stunning man alive. Piercing green eyes, perfect stubble, muscles that bulged out of his suit. The list went on and on. A rough voice pulled him from his inappropriate thoughts.

"Are you okay there?" Oh God the voice! That voice alone did wonders on the soul.

"I'm fine. Thank you." What was Stiles supposed to say? I'm stuck because I was craving a mars bar? No way would he ever say that out loud to this heavenly creature.

"You're stuck aren't you?" Stiles started blushing like there was no tomorrow. All Stiles could do was nod. The hot man then continued talking. "Happens to the best of us." The exotic man than kneeled next to Stiles. The man grabbed Stiles' elbow and with a quick movement, Stiles was out in a flash. He now really, really felt stupid.

"Thank you sir. I think I might be a few minutes late till my interview though. I better run." Stiles grabbed his mars bar and turned around to get out as fast as he could.

"Wait a minute!", Stiles stopped dead in his tracks, "We have an interview to get through Stiles." With a moment of thinking, he recognised the man. It was ! His luck couldn't get any worse. He dropped his head and slowly shuffled towards Mr. Hale.

"Ifyoudon'twanttogothroughthisinterviewthat'sfineIwouldunderstand." Stiles' worst habit was talking really fast when he was nervous. This just made Mr. Hale laugh more.

"I like you Stiles. You finished top of your class at Harvard. Had multiple job offers and chose to put your luck here. And," reached for the mars bar in Stiles' hand, "you have the best taste in chocolate. Consider yourself hired. You start Monday."

Stiles was in utter shock. The interview didn't even last 2 minutes and plus, he hadn't spoken a word. This was too good to be true. These things just didn't happen to Stiles. Then he noticed that had just touched his hand...willingly. Stiles was sure he would never wash his hand again.

"Are you sure Mr. Hale?" Was all that Stiles could make come out of his mouth. Mr. Hale took a big bite out of the mars bar and stared into Stiles' amber eyes.

"One. Get confident. You can be when you're as smart as you are," Stiles was simply blown away. Was that a compliment he was just given?! "Two, that outfit would look even more adorable with a bowtie," even more? What was going on?! "And three, call me Derek. Mr. Hale makes me feel old."

With that Derek turned and left the hallway. Stiles was now a hired man and gotten two sort of compliments from his new, sexy boss. Stiles was going to like it here. He could already tell.


	2. The First Day

**Hello! It's me again. A massive thanks to anyone that has favourited, followed, reviewed or even read! This will be a slowburn type of story. Thanks again. :)**

If Stiles' phone wasn't his alarm, he was sure it would've been thrown against the wall by now.

"Too early. No." Stiles mumbled. He had never been a morning person. That was until he remembered why he had set an alarm in the first place. It was his first day! Sure he was over the moon when Derek had hired him but at this exact instant, Stiles was panicking. Then he remembered Derek. What a man! With his perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body. All round perfect. Also, Derek knew how to get one's hand out of a vending machine. That in itself was sexy to Stiles.

Stiles rushed down the stairs only to run into his father. Yes! He still lived at home but his dad insisted until Stiles could afford his own house, the house would be shared like it had been all his life. Stiles' dad was still Beacon Hills sheriff at the age of 54. This town had grew and had become huge while he grew up. The once small town was now buzzing and exciting. Being the sheriff was a hard job. Stiles wished his dad would retire or at least step down from his position soon. It was quite a stressful job.

"Hey dad!" Stiles said with a smile and a small wave.

"Hey son. Ready for your first day?" John had been ecstatic when he had heard that Stiles had gotten a job at the town's leading newspaper company. Stiles was almost sure that his dad was more excited then he was.

"Nope. Not without my fruit loops first!" Stiles always had his daily dose of fruit loops. With a big bowl of cereal and after taking his adderall, he left the house ready for his new life.

Stiles pulled up in his jeep. Some people would consider it absolute junk. To Stiles though, it was his pride and joy. This car was different parked to the other ones in the company's car park. His jeep's blue scratchy paint job compared to the slick, black metallic car next to Stiles couldn't even make him feel down at this moment. This job was going to bring such joy. And, working in the same building as Derek would also have it's perks. Stiles hoped they would 'accidentally' bump into each other sometime.

Walking into the building, Stiles felt mildly intimidated. The dress code must be strict as people here were once again dressed formally. Stiles must buy a suit soon as he did not own one. Well, there was one in the back of his wardrobe. The last time it had been worn was at his mother's funeral when Stiles was young. A voice then cut him off.

"Stiles, you're back. I'm figuring you probably got the job. Am I correct?" It was Lydia. She seemed surprised that he had actually returned.

"Um, yeah, that'd be me. I actually got the job!" Stiles wanted to slap himself. Everything seemed okay when Lydia actually smiled. A fully fledged smile!

"Let me show you to your new office." She abruptly stood up and started to stroll off behind the desk. Stiles assumed he had to follow. After a few seconds, his feet finally started moving. Lydia sure knew her way around the place. After walking past a million offices, Lydia finally stopped in front of a room.

"This is the printing room. Something you write may end up here soon." Stiles looked inside the room and was amazed at what he saw. Stacks and stacks of paper, all neatly lined up next to each other filled the room. He had to pick his jaw off the floor. Lydia must have picked up on Stiles' amazement and nudged him and took him in another direction in the building. Lydia then opened the door to an office at the end of the hallway.

"This is your office Mr. Stilinski." She gave him a huge smile and then she turned and walked away. Her heel clicks became a very distant noise. The office looked sleek and modern. Not really Stiles' type but he wasn't going to complain. It was then he noticed the other desk on one side of the room. The desk held piles of paper, an absurd amount of pens, magazines, celebrity photographs. Stiles wandered over to the desk.

Beneath all the chaos, Stiles saw an edge of a photo frame. Without thinking, Stiles picked it up. What surprised him was who he saw. Derek had his arm around a young and attractive woman. They both looked so happy. Stiles then felt like he had gotten pushed to the floor. This had to be Derek's girlfriend. Derek wasn't gay. Just because he wasn't gay, Stiles still thought it wouldn't hurt to look. A voice being cleared threw him out of his thoughts. Derek was leaning against the doorway, staring at Stiles.

"Did nobody tell you about the uniform policy?" The tone was different to the one Stiles had heard only a few days before. This tone was cold while the other tone Stiles had heard was soft and gentle. Stiles looked down at his clothing choice and felt embarrassed. He had worn his Green Arrow top, with the same pants, shoes and glasses he had worn to his interview. Stiles felt comfortable. But at this moment, he just wanted to hide himself and his clothes.

"I'm sorry. Nobody told me no. It won't happen again." Stiles looked down at his feet not daring to look Derek in the eye. Derek must of felt Stiles' embarrassment.

"No no. It's okay. I can explain it to you know," Stiles looked up and saw Derek once again had a soft look on his face. "You work Mondays to Fridays I believe," Stiles nodded. "This means on Monday on Thursday, we expect you to dress formally. Then we have casual Fridays where you can wear...that," Derek said referring to what Stiles was wearing. "But just for today, I'll make an exception." Derek finished. Stiles wasn't sure what to take out of this conversation. Although he had been given a chance by his new boss, he also found out that Derek didn't like what he wore. Stiles nodded with a forced smile and a weak 'Thanks'.

He then moved over to his new desk where his new equipment was already set up. It contained a brand new laptop, lots of pens, pads of paper and the menu for the local cafe. A comfy looking chair was also provided. Stiles couldn't believe that all this was for him. This was more than he could ever ask for. He just needed photos.

"Do you know how to use the computer programs properly?" Derek asked him from across the room. Although Stiles wanted to play dumb, he didn't want to look dumb. Stiles wanted to look independent. He had learnt about the majority of editing programs in University.

"No thank you. I have a good idea of how to use these." Stiles responded after a few moments. Derek then had a stone look on his face and nodded to show Stiles that he had heard him. Stiles was now getting confused. Friendly and helpful one moment and then stone cold the next.

The first week of his job was just getting to know the basics of how 'The Hale Daily Beacon Hills Newspaper' operated. Cora had talked to him, once again, over the phone. Now that Stiles worked here, he should probably find Cora and thank her for the opportunity. Right now though, Stiles needed a Mars Bar and he sure knew where he could find one. He stood up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked behind him.

"I'm going to get a Mars Bar." Stiles called back. Then he heard the soft laughter that belonged to Derek. Stiles almost fainted. It was almost like God himself had laughed. He now had to make Derek laugh more to hear the sound once more. Stiles grinned and set off to find his favourite vending machine.


End file.
